sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Album 1700
[ Allmusic review] }} Album 1700 is the seventh studio album by the American folk music trio Peter, Paul and Mary, released in 1967.[ Allmusic entry for Album 1700.] Accessed May 26, 2009 It produced the band's most successful and final hit — "Leaving on a Jet Plane" (a John Denver composition). The album peaked at #15 on Billboard Magazine's Top LP chart and was nominated for a Grammy Award in the Best Folk Performance category. Album 1700 was so named because its original LP issue was Warner Bros. Records catalog# W-1700 for the mono version and WS-1700 for the stereo version. The album stayed on the charts and rose again in 1969, thanks to the single release of "Leaving on a Jet Plane" Cover art The cover is styled after one of the promotional photographs for the movie Bonnie and Clyde that showed the gang holding machine guns. Track listing Side 1 # "Rolling Home" (Eric Andersen) – 3:31 # "Leaving on a Jet Plane" (John Denver) – 3:30 # "Weep For Jamie" (Peter Yarrow)– 4:12 # "No Other Name" (Paul Stookey) – 2:31 # "The House Song" (Paul Stookey, Robert Bannard) – 4:18 # "The Great Mandella (The Wheel Of Life)" (Peter Yarrow) – 4:45 Side 2 # "I Dig Rock And Roll Music" (Paul Stookey, James Mason, Dave Dixon) – 2:33 # "If I Had Wings" (Peter Yarrow, Susan Yardley) – 2:22 # "I'm In Love With A Big Blue Frog" (Leslie Braunstein) – 2:08 # "Whatshername" (Paul Stookey, Dave Dixon, Richard Kniss) – 3:27 # "Bob Dylan's Dream" (Bob Dylan) – 4:01 # "The Song Is Love" (Dave Dixon, Richard Kniss, Paul Stookey, Peter Yarrow, Mary Travers) – 2:44 Personnel * Peter Yarrow – vocals, solo vocal on "If I Had Wings", guitar, 12-string guitar on "Leaving on a Jet Plane" and "Weep for Jamie" * Noel "Paul" Stookey – vocals, solo vocal on "Whatsername", guitar, 12-string guitar on "Rolling Home", "The House Song", and "The Song is Love" * Mary Travers – vocals, solo vocal on "No Other Name" with: * Howard Collins - guitar * Paul Griffin - organ on "Weep for Jamie" * Morris Wechslier - piano * Harvey Brooks - bass * Richard Kniss - wood bass solo on "Whatsername" * Russ Savakus - bass * Paul Butterfield - harmonica on "Rolling Home" * Chuck Beale (The Paupers) - guitar * Adam Mitchell (The Paupers) - guitar * Denny Gerrard (The Paupers) - bass * Skip Prokop (The Paupers) - drums * Gene Bertoncini (Paul Winter Consort) - guitar on "The House Song" * Karl Herreshoff (Paul Winter Consort) - guitar on "The House Song" * John Beal (Paul Winter Consort) - bass on "The House Song" * Gene Murrow (Paul Winter Consort) - English horn on "The House Song" * Paul Winter (Paul Winter Consort) - sax on "The House Song" * Virgil Scott (Paul Winter Consort) - alto flute on "The House Song" * Richard Bock (Paul Winter Consort) - cello on "The House Song" Production notes: * Milton Okun – producer * Phil Ramone – engineer * Don Hahn – associate engineer Chart positions References Category:Peter, Paul and Mary albums Category:1967 albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums produced by Albert Grossman Category:Albums produced by Milt Okun